


Feel Something

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers - Freeform, Bartender AU, Bucky Barnes is a bartender, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve is the head of Tony's art department, cute meeting, i suck at summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some people just never find anybody that they fall deeply in love with. They wander through life grasping for the right person.Bucky Barnes is a bartender at the Blue Note Lounge. He is scared that he'll never find his soulmate.





	1. Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> My mind just kinda of went off and now this story is developing. I hope you like it.

People always talk about how they just clicked with that special someone. They always talk about how they just knew that he or she was the one. Some people wander through life without ever meeting that person and Bucky felt as if he was one of those particular people. The type that wander carelessly through life trying to reach for something that isn't there. 

Bucky had held hands with countless girls in high school and he never felt a thing. It wasn't exciting to him and his palms just felt clammy. He had kissed them and not felt a thing. It was just boring to him. All his friends seemed to be in love with someone, and he was always the one with nothing to say. He had even kissed a few guys and to no avail felt nothing. It was frustrating! He wanted to fall in love and it wasn't like his dates weren't attractive, they just didn't feel right. He had almost moved in with this fantastic guy named Paul but last minute he backed out. He loved Paul but not like he was supposed to. After Paul, he was convinced that something was wrong with him, maybe he was a priest in his past life, or maybe he was not meant to have a soulmate. 

Currently he was working as a bartender in a lively city, where he saw his share of men and women. He'd find some attractive and maybe have the rare one night stand, but no matter who he kissed it felt off. No fireworks, just the dull sliding of lips and the clumsy curious hands. 

As the Bartender at Blue Note Lounge he saw a lot of interesting things. He had seen girls strip completely naked because of dares. He had watched proposals gone wrong. He had seen people defend others with their words or fists but Steve Rogers was a new case. Steve Rogers was everything. 

Bucky was cleaning up the counters when he heard a voice demanding something from across the room. The voice sounded manly and protective, Bucky sighed at the thought of another bar fight. Bucky had worn a white tight fitting shirt to work and he already had blood on it from an earlier bar fight. 

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE DIDN'T ASK FOR ANY ATTENTION." The voice boomed angrily.

Bucky let another sigh leave his parted lips before looking up. A small blonde man was standing protectively in front of a woman, and standing in front of the man was a guy bigger than Bucky. Bucky couldn't help but look shocked. Was the blond man that drunk? The small man had no chance against the man, but still he stood up tall and barred his teeth. 

Something about the small blond man made Bucky's heart yearn. He didn't know for what, but all he did know was that he admired the blonde. It seemed that he had a heart of gold to match his striking hair. He wondered if he even had matching blue eyes, damn Bucky hoped so. 

The second that he saw the colossal, huge man raise his fist to strike the blond Bucky was running across the room his mouth responding. 

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM OR THE LADY OR I'LL BE CALLING THE POLICE. THERE ISN'T ANY FUCKING AROUND HERE," Bucky yelled forcefully before adding a spiteful "SIR". 

The huge man about to hit the blond started sizing Bucky up. Bucky straightened and glared. Bucky was from the city and his growing up had been tough. Bucky could fight and hold his own even if his opponent was bigger. He wasn't scared and the other man knew it from the look in his eyes.

The man glares at Bucky before turning and stalking out of the bar. Bucky grinned victoriously because he was really feeling lazy and hadn't wanted to fight the pissy man anyway.

Bucky turned to the other two where the woman was smiling looking embarrassed at the unwanted attention. She gave Bucky a grateful smile though as she put down her money to leave the bar. She looked a bit shook up but she managed to seem composed.

"Sweetheart your drinks are on the house. Go home and have a peaceful night for me doll. Do you have a cab coming?" Bucky said while making sure that her money was back in her hands. He always was a flirt especially when he was nerved up. He used to be quite the ladies man. 

She blushed and nodded shyly. 

"But I need to pay you-" She started. 

"Nonsense! I've got it! Let me make up for that shitty guy. Me and blondie here, we just want you to have a safe and good time." Bucky said with a lopsided grin and his hands finding his pockets. 

The blond man seemed annoyed at first but nodded anyway. 

"Yes ma'm, we only want you to be safe and happy." The blond man said assuringly. 

The woman smiled gratefully her eyes sparkling. She stood up and left the bar with a wave. She was graceful in her movements and reminded Bucky of a swan. 

"Thanks guys!" She called as she left. Bucky looked out the window to make sure she made it safely to the waiting cab. 

"I could of handled that!" The blonde man said to Bucky as soon as she was out of earshot. 

Bucky looked at the blue eyed man who had even daintier features than the woman. The eyes that met his were furious and lit up in a fire of sweet indigence. Bucky had never seen a person so beautiful and so vividly passionate. 

"I'm sure you had it under control Blondie," Bucky scoffed awkwardly "I mean sir, it's just I can't have any fights in my bar. He was about to pound you like some hamburger and I had the power to stop it. Of course I made the choice to stop any unneeded violence. Aren't you happy? She went home safely and you are unharmed."  
Bucky said feeling almost like it was rehearsed and not want he wanted to say. 

Bucky wanted to add that he would of felt awful if he had to see someone hurt blondie. The blond was not only sweet on the eyes but his eyes held so much fire and passion. Bucky just knew the blonde was special. Bucky was also trying to remind himself that the man could possibly be straight or even not interested. Bucky also would be devastated if he got the chance to touch Blondie and it felt like the others. What if Bucky truly couldn't fall in love with anyone? Bucky took a calming breath, he needed to calm down his racing thoughts. 

The blond man blushed sheepishly at Bucky. His cheeks turning a sweet pink. He nodded sheepishly before picking up his jacket. 

"You're right, I'm glad you stopped him.." The man said before heading for the door. 

"Oh and the name's Steve Rogers not blondie." He said while leaving the bar. 


	2. Blowing Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for all you curious readers (; 
> 
> I hope your day is lovely.

Bucky almost didn't hear his last comment but he was so glad he did. Steve. Steve Rogers. Bucky decides he had never heard such a fitting name. 

The next time Bucky was working he had decided to wear his best outfit. He grabbed a fitted white button up and some tight black pants. He tucked in the shirt before finishing the look with a belt and some boots. He gelled his hair up and when he looked in the mirror, he felt good. At least if that Steve Rogers came back he would be looking very fine. 

He thought about the brave man at the most random inconspicuous times. He'd be brushing his teeth and wonder if he had smiled enough around Steve, had he been friendly? He'd be half asleep and imagine blue eyes shining brightly next to him. He'd hear someone say Steve at the store and be shocked that anyone else was named Steve. He often worried about his sanity because of how much he thought of the man he hardly knew. It was if all rationality had been thrown from his brain. 

Bucky knew he had an obsessive crush on the other man, and he hadn't even felt like this about Paul. He wanted to slap himself silly for not asking Steve to sit down, have a drink. For all he knew the little fireball had left to save more damsels. 

"Bucky-Booo! Can you get me some more rum from the back?" Jack yelled. 

Bucky liked his fellow sunk-haired bartender. Jack was a tall lanky guy with a crazy striped mohawk. Jack was just the right amount of flirty, goofy, and business that he was a fantastic coworker. He worked hard during his shifts but he was also the type of guy who you could sit down and have a beer with.

"Sure Jack! I'll be right back." Bucky served his customers their drinks before heading back for the rum. 

He grabbed some bottles before heading out front. He's eyes trained on the area around him so he wouldn't drop either bottles.  
Jack winked at Bucky while taking the bottles from him. 

"Thanks sweetness!" Jack said.

Bucky laughed and nodded before checking to see if any newcomers had sat down. To his surprise and complete joy Steve Rogers was starring at him from a sit across the bar. He had a small frown on his face and looked a bit upset. The small familiar fire was in his eyes from nights before. 

Bucky walked over to the other man slowly trying to not seem completely eager. He was eager though, he was actually horrible excited. 

"You are back! Nice to see my favorite knight in shining armor." Bucky said with a grin and more confidence than he actually had. Bucky tended to be a more flirty person always ready to offer a wink but Steve made that persona falter slightly. 

Steve smiled a genuine smile at Bucky and it almost knocked Bucky over the counter. Steve's eyes crinkled and he look way to cute. It was like Bucky was seeing him all over again. 

"It's a pleasure to see you again Bucky-Boo." Steve's voice held something like resentment or maybe, but it could be... Jealousy?

"That stupid nickname", Bucky rolled his eyes at the mention of Jack's least inventive nickname. 

"What about Blowing Bucky?" Jack asked while passing by with a tray of shots. 

Bucky groaned while looking helplessly at Steve. Steve took this banter between the two workers way too seriously. His slightly darker eyebrows crunched up and he looked ready to fight a war. Bucky wondered if the man was always this easily ready to defend people. 

"I can give him a piece of my mind if he's harassing you-" Steve started before Bucky dutifully cut him off. 

"No no, we are just having some friendly banter. I'm bisexual anyway so it's not like what he said was a lie." Bucky said with a chuckle. 

Steve's eyebrows raised looking unconvinced but he also seemed quite content with the new information. 

"Alright I'll take your word for it..." Steve started but he didn't know Bucky's name. 

"Bucky. Bucky Barnes." Bucky added helpfully. 

"Is Bucky short for something?" Steve asked, he didn't seem to be making fun of Bucky which relieved the brunette. 

"James Buchanan Barnes. Though everyone has always called me Bucky." Bucky explained proud of his parents being at least a bit creative. 

"Okay Bucky, can I get a drink then?" Steve asked with another teasing smile. 

Steve said his name in a way that made Bucky want beg to hear it again. His voice just was perfect to Bucky. Bucky wondered if Steve who he hardly knew, would be his person. The person that would be his match. He knew that he was thinking too fast and had not even been on a date with the smaller man, but his thoughts were like an untamable wildfire.

He loved how much smaller Steve was than him. He felt like he could pick up Steve and easily carry him to a sweeter destination. He wanted to hold Steve against him and he wanted to hold his hands in the winter. In fact, it was snowing outside the bar and he could hear people speaking of the aftermath of their Christmas. Some had gotten what they wanted while others got dull gifts. 

"Bucky?" Steve tried again and Bucky realized he'd been just standing there, gawking. 

"Oh sorry Steve, it's been a long night especially with Christmas and that aftermath. I'm a bit beat." He said sheepishly. "What can I get you bright eyes?" Bucked asked blushing. 

His mouth had said bright eyes before he even knew it. He hoped he wouldn't accidentally spout any other information. He didn't need Steve to think he was some creep. He just couldn't help but notice how Steve's eyes were almost glittering under the bar light. 

Steve blush though, a grin spreading across his face. 

"I'll have a spiked hot chocolate. I don't plan on getting drunk but I do want to warm up." 

Bucky nodded at Steve's order before giving a smirk as he went to fill it. 

"Who is that cutie?" Jack asked as Bucky started mixing. Bucky knew that tone. 

"Don't you dare start. He's not some toy." Bucky said unaware that Steve could easily hear them if he was paying attention. 

"Does Bucky have a crush? That's so fucking cute." Jack said chuckling before walking away. 

Bucky sighed with a grin before picking up the finished drink and bringing it back to a blushing Steve. Bucky noticed the blush and figured that maybe some passerby had chatted him up. 

"Here you go Steve." Bucky said smiling and handing him the sweet drink. 

"Thanks Bucky." Steve said before sipping on his drink with a content look. 

Bucky nodded his words caught in his throat because of how freakin perfect the blond looked sipping his drink with that content face. 

Bucky noticed a man flagging him down with a sexy grin. Bucky sighed because the last thing he wanted was someone trying to hit on him. Unless of course that person was Steve. He cast a look at Steve who seemed to have that fiery look in his ocean eyes again. 

"I'm sorry Steve, I'll be back to check on you." Bucky said not wanting to leave his place where he could chat with the angelic man. 

Steve nodded as Bucky rushed over to the new customer. Bucky could only wonder what a man in such an expensive suit was doing in this creaky old bar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the new customer is??


	3. Dressed Up and Bloody

"Hello sir, what can I get you tonight? Maybe our special?" Bucky asked the man who was wearing dark sunglasses. 

Everything about the man seemed rich and he seemed incredibly cocky. When he lifted his sunglasses he revealed that he was indeed, Tony Stark. He hardly seemed as awful as the media portrayed him in the past. 

"Only if that special is you." Stark pauses to wink. "I'm actually here to offer you a job of sorts." 

"If you want a hit man, I'm not interested." Bucky joked feeling uncomfortable. 

"Nope, you are definitely not the type for that. I'm actually wanting a bartender for my parties and a body guard for when I go out. You aren't a huge guy but I've heard that you have some street smarts. I need someone like you on my team. You'd join my inner team which lives in my tower. I know it's a big decision but I'll be back in a weeks time." Tony Stark said before standing up and leaving promptly. 

Bucky watched one of the richest men in the city walk out of the humble bar with shock. He couldn't understand why Tony Stark would just randomly come in and offer him a job. He could hardly believe that the conversation even happened, the moment had been so fleeting. Who had told Stark about his fighting or bartending skills? 

He walked back over to Steve who's cheerful demeanor had seemed to dissipate. His eyes seemed very thoughtful and were squinting. His mouth was in a slight frown. 

"What, you a big fan of Mr. Stark?" Bucky asked confused. 

"Oh no, he's my boss actually. I'm the head of the art department. I may of mentioned your impressive stance and bartending skills.. I'm sorry if this made you uncomfortable. He's very unpredictable..." Steve added with a sigh. 

"Hey now doll, don't feel bad! A chance to work for Stark would be the chance of a lifetime. I'm ready for some change anyway." Bucky said. 

Everything was happening so fast. He wondered if Steve had talked to Mr. Stark about him a lot. He couldn't help but wonder if Steve had described Bucky in detail. The minute Mr. Stark had sat down he had seemed to know who he was. Who was Bucky kidding? Tony Stark probably had figured out his name and ran a check on him. Though this does mean that Steve thought he wasn't a horrible person and maybe even liked him. Bucky took a drink of water to calm his nerves. 

"Really?" Steve asked resembling a hopeful golden retriever. "You aren't mad?" 

"Of course not. I could never be mad at you-" 

"BUCKY I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE" Jack's scream interrupted Bucky who was already headed towards him. 

He saw the same guy from the night before but this time he had Jack by the collar. 

"Steve can you call the police?" Bucky called out to Steve. 

Steve was already on the phone from the looks of it. 

"C'MON MAN! TWO NIGHTS IN A ROW." Bucky pushed the horrified Jack away and out of the large man's grip. 

Jack quickly stood behind Bucky like a scared child. 

The man grunted at Bucky before lunging over the bar counter. Bucky lunged right back at him so he didn't get his body close to any of the expensive bar equipment. He felt something sharp graze his side and growled. 

He pushed the bigger man back over the counter and onto the bar floor. He felt a knife graze him again and he knew he was bleeding. He felt his body kick into action as he realized the seriousness of his situation. 

He managed to kick the knife from the other man's grubby hand. He heard the audience that was gathering gasp as the bloody knife clattered across the floor. He pinned the man with no difficulty. He was breathing heavy and then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a police officer who often responded to the bar fights. 

"It's alright James, we've got him." The officer said as the grabbed the other man. 

Bucky stood up and heard gasps. He looked down to see blood soaking through his white dress shirt. 

"No worries guys, it's just a small cut." Bucky said easily using his hands to press into the spot. 

He watched as Steve rushed from behind the crowd and up to him. He looked furious but also scared. Bucky could see many emotions in Steve's eyes and it was hard for him to decipher everything in the blue depths. 

"Buck are you okay?" Steve said his face showing signs of fear. 

"Just fine Stevie." Bucky said with a big grin. 

Steve chuckled shaking his head before pulling Bucky into a bathroom. The small man had a surprisingly good grip on Bucky. He also seemed determined. He pushed Bucky up onto the counter before standing between his legs. 

"I used to get hurt all the time, lucky for you I still keep my supplies in this coat." Steve said untucking Bucky's shirt and starting to unbutton it.

Bucky couldn't believe what was happening. To his surprise the fingers grazing his skin were close to leaving him breathless. He was glad that he still had abs even in his early 30s, he didn't plan on letting himself go to shit. 

"I was hoping you'd be taking off my shirt under different circumstances." Bucky said goofily but hissed when Steve's fingers grazed the bleeding gash on his side. 

"Who knows what the future holds for us..." Steve said with a blush on cheeks. "I don't think you need stitches thankfully." 

Bucky nodded the pain now evident as the adrenaline wore off.  
Steve started to work on his side by disinfecting it and putting on bandages. Bucky was surprised that the other man had these on him. It angered him to think of anyone hurting Steve, and he wanted to be there to protect the smaller man. 

Once finished Steve ran his hands over Bucky's chest and down his muscled body. Bucky gasped softly, his body wriggling under the other's sinful touch. 

"Just checking for other injuries," Steve added but the grin on his face said otherwise. 

He buttoned Bucky's shirt back up and when he reached the top button he smiled. 

"All better," Steve whispered before pecking Bucky's cheek. 

Bucky felt what everyone else felt this time. He finally felt that desire, those sparks that everyone raved about. Steve's lips felt like fire against him and he wanted more. He wanted to be drowned by Steve's velvet lips. They felt nothing like any other lips he'd ever encountered. He finally understood why Romeo and Juliet died to be together, because they were like rare puzzle pieces. They fit together and they felt something you only got once. 

Steve started to move away and Bucky frowned his hands finding themselves wrapping around that perfect waist. 

"Stevie... I know I should take you on a date first... I know I should take this slow but... I just was wondering if I could kiss you..." Bucky asked shyly his eyes zooming in on the perfect light pink lips. 

"Since you asked like such a gentleman, yes please Bucky Barnes. Please kiss me." Steve whispered almost seductively to the other man, as if he was sharing a wonderful secret. 

Bucky didn't need to be told again. He leant down and pulled the man up into his lap. He steadied them so they were perfectly comfortable and balanced. He then leaned down capturing the other's man lips in a velvety kiss. The kiss was gentle and yearning. Bucky knew within that kiss that he couldn't let Steve walk out of his life. He didn't care if it took years, he wanted to fall in love with Steve. He wanted mushy Valentine's Days and he wanted to awkwardly meet Steve's friends. 

They pulled away and Bucky kissed Steve's jaw and pecked his nose. The other man let out soft sighs at the kisses which encouraged Bucky. Bucky knew he had to stop though, Steve wasn't going to be a one night stand if Bucky had any say in the matter. 

"I've never felt this way before." Bucky confessed resting their foreheads together. 

"Like what?" Steve breathed out. 

"Completely and utterly infatuated by someone. I'm under your spell Steve Rogers." Bucky confessed. 

He didn't have time to be embarrassed about his sappy words, because instead of laughing Steve was smiling. Steve's smile lit up his entire face as he looked at Bucky. His eyes seemed to be scanning Bucky's face for clarity. 

"You mean that?" Steve asked his voice small. 

"Yes, I wouldn't lie about something like this." Bucky replied swiftly trying to wipe any insecurities away from him. 

"Would you be willing to go on a date with me next week?" Bucky asked softly. 

"Yes." Steve responded his eyes bright. 

Bucky couldn't been happier as he let the smaller man take his hand. He could feel the slightly smaller hand fitting into his perfectly. Steve's cold hands complimented Bucky's own warm ones. When he led the other man out of the bar and to his cab that night, for the first time he didn't want to stop holding someone's hand. He didn't want to let go of Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUCKY GOT HIMSELF A DATE!!!!
> 
> More to come, I'll be updating as soon as possible. 
> 
> Love you all!!!


	4. Uninvited

The next week was a busy one and Bucky may of been slightly down in the dumps. He hadn't been smart enough to get Steve's number, they also never set up a date. He hoped Steve knew he was serious, that Bucky desperately wanted Steve to reappear in his life again. 

He also wondered when Tony Stark would come back around. Maybe he could convince Mr. Stark to take Jack too. Jack was a fantastic bartender and frankly was becoming one of Bucky's closest friends. Bucky would be devastated to leave Jack behind to work at the bar alone. Jack would probably be just fine but Bucky felt like they were a packaged deal. 

Sometimes to entertain the guests Jack and Bucky would juggle empty glass bottles, passing the bottles between each other like some circus act. Of course they had practiced for hours one afternoon in Bucky's apartment, and now they were pretty much pros. Their boss would kill them if they broke anything expensive so they had taken the time to become flawless. 

Tonight Bucky and Jack were tossing their bottles with huge smiles on their faces. They were laughing because earlier Jack had gotten hit on by a crazy mom who was drunk enough to ask him for a smooch. Despite Bucky's disappointment about not seeing Steve, he was having an okay night. Jack cheered him up and he felt the best he'd felt all week. 

Bucky didn't notice that Steve had walked in and was watching the juggling with a look of endearment. Also seated in the back of bar was Tony Stark who was just as engaged as the crowd. 

As they caught their last bottles the men bowed and the little crowd around the bar clapped happily. Jack and Bucky grinned at each other as they bowed once more and shooed the crowd away. They needed to get back to work before too many people needed drinks. 

Steve took a seat and Bucky almost dropped a beer when he noticed him. Steve was dressed in a blue dress shirt and some black skinny jeans. He had on a nice watch and was clasping his hands on the table as if he was nervous. Bucky hoped the other man wasn't nervous about his looks, because in Bucky's eyes he was the most handsome man to ever walk into the Blue Note Lounge. 

Bucky served another customer before walking over to Steve. Steve smiled up at him shyly. Bucky felt his stomach drop like he was on rollercoaster. 

"Hey Stevie, you look very handsome as always." Bucky commented, his right hand finding it's way over the bar to rest on top of Steve's clasped hands. 

"Thank you Bucky." Steve responded blushing, "I came here to see if you still wanted to go on a date. I understand if you've changed your mind." 

"Stevie, I was scared you had forgotten about this lame old bartender! I want nothing more than to take you out on a nice date." Bucky responded sweetly. 

Bucky had planned to take Steve to an indoor ice skating arena. He was hoping that Steve wouldn't be that great at ice skating, this would give Bucky an excuse to be close to him. He wanted to steady the other man and catch him before he fell. He wanted to be able to teach Steve to trust him.

Steve smiled up at Bucky while leaning over the counter. Steve pecked Bucky's cheek again and it was even better than the first time. Bucky loved the feeling of the smaller man's lips pressing assuringly against his skin. 

"Give me your phone and we can exchange numbers." Bucky murmured while blushing and pulling out his phone. 

Steve chuckled while handing Bucky his phone. "One little kiss and you get all shy in me, huh Buck?" Steve teased. 

"Oh whatever Steve." Bucky blushed while putting his number in Steve's phone. 

Jack walked up as they were exchanging numbers. 

"Hey Bucky-Boo, Tony Stark wants to talk to us. He seems pretty impatient so could you hurry up with your lover," Jack muttered to Bucky.

"Yeah Jack. I'll be right there." Bucky responded. 

Bucky smiled apologetically to Steve as he followed Jack to a table in the back. 

"Nice to see you again Mr. Stark." Bucky greeted. 

"Please call me Tony, now I'd like to offer both you and Jack jobs at my tower. Jack you can be a part time or full time bartender. You are not required to stay at the tower for this. You've already informed me that you like your apartment so this is up to you. Bucky I'm here to ask you if you'd like to take my offer of being both a bartender and a body guard, which would require you to live in the tower. " Tony seemed all business but he had an excited grin on his face. 

Jack nodded eagerly, "YES, I mean yeah, sure I'll work for you Tony." 

"Bucky? Need any extra convincing?" Tony asked with a smirk. 

"Um no, I would love to take the job offer... Just one thing, can I have the floor next to Steve Rogers?" Bucky asked with his own blushing smile.

"Oh of course, I already had that planned. Wonder Boy talks about you constantly... Let's just say you are part of his Christmas present.." Tony laughed. 

Bucky grinned ear to ear at the thought of Steve talking about him. He couldn't help but wonder what the other man had said. 

"What kinda things does he say?" Bucky asked. 

"Oh just that you are sexiest man he's ever seen, and that he could just melt into your gaze." Tony said this all goofily but he added, "I'm not kidding either, he's said those words." 

Bucky blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Tony chuckled his eyes full of boyish happiness. Bucky wondered how a millionaire could have such a childish look on aging face. Not that aging was making Tony ugly, Tony was actually probably getting more attractive everyday. 

"When do you want us to start? When am I moving in?" Bucky asked. 

"Next Tuesday, does this day work for you? I will have movers at your residence to pick up your things. It will be effortless for you," Tony responded. 

"When do we start working though?" Jack asked. 

"Probably that Friday, you can come visit Bucky as he gets familiar with the tower." Tony responded sliding his sunglasses back down over his eyes. 

"I like the dynamic between you two. You'll get along with all of us at the tower just fine, especially you Barnes." Tony added with a smirk before leaving the table. 

"Looks like we both have better jobs now, isn't that right  
Bucky-Boo?" Jack asked while messing up Bucky's brunette waves. 

"Ah shuddup Jack and get back to work." Bucky barked but his affectionate smile showed he was joking. 

As Bucky made his way to behind the bar he saw Steve was still sitting alone. Steve would glance around the room occasionally, and when his eyes found Bucky he seemed relieved and smiled. Bucky grinned at the blond and winked.

Interrupting Bucky's walk to Steve, a man grabbed his arm. Bucky looked up to see Paul. Paul was that particular ex he had almost moved in with and Bucky flinched slightly. He was around Bucky's height and had dirty blond hair with a set of icy blue eyes. 

"Bucky I didn't know you worked here..." Paul said his smile huge. 

"Yeah, I have been for a year," Bucky replied. 

"Do you think we could talk sometime? Catch up?" Paul asked his eyes hopeful. 

"No, I don't think that's the best idea. Paul we made some amazing memories together but I just don't think that's a good idea." Bucky said politely. 

Bucky was shocked to feel someone wrapping around his torso but he calmed when he saw it was Steve. Steve was attaching himself to Bucky like a magnet. He had an arm around Bucky's torso and his other hand found Bucky's hand easily. The whole entanglement felt so natural and just right. Bucky felt himself smiling down at the smaller man like a lovesick fool. 

"Who is this, babe?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Paul looked confused out of his mind and Bucky couldn't help but smirk. Steve and Bucky still hadn't gone on their first date but here was his Stevie protecting him. 

"This is my old friend-" Bucky began. 

"-Old boyfriend. I'm Paul. Who are you?" Paul asked his eyes icy. 

"I'm Steve, nice to meet you Paul. I'm Bucky's boyfriend, isn't that right?" Steve smiled and cutely leaned up kissing Bucky's nose. 

Steve had to pull Bucky's head down slightly to reach his nose. Steve might of also been on his tiptoes. The kiss made Bucky's nose scrunch up and his cheeks flush pink. Steve wasn't even Bucky's boyfriend yet but here he was, claiming Bucky and making sure that Bucky knew that he wasn't giving him away. 

"Yeah, this is my boyfriend Steve." Bucky commented and looked at Paul. Paul looked so awkward. 

"I didn't know you were dating anyone right now..." Paul said quietly. 

"Well he is, he is dating me. So it was nice to meet you Paul, but he's got to get back to work." Steve practically barked. 

Steve kissed Bucky's lips quickly before ushering Bucky back behind the counter. 

"Get back to work Buck." Steve said. 

Bucky waved an awkward goodbye to Paul before serving a few customers. He looked over and saw that Steve was sitting at his normal sit again. Bucky shook his head in disbelief at the amazing man. 

His brain was like a whirlwind and his heart a mushy mess. He couldn't believe that Steve had come to his aid so quickly. Steve obviously cared about him and he had never been this glad someone did. Paul hadn't been a bad guy but he wasn't amazing either. Bucky just was glad he hadn't been facing the man alone. Steve really did protect all damsels in distress. After finishing up a few more orders Bucky made his way over to Steve. 

"What was that all about back there?" Bucky asked walking up to Steve. 

"I guess I just got angry. I didn't like how he was looking at you. I just met you and some ex boyfriend wasn't going to take you away..." Steve mumbled out. 

Bucky starred at the other man with a soft smile on his face. He couldn't believe Steve was being so honest and open with him. It was making Bucky's racing thoughts about Steve even faster. He hardly knew Steve but he felt like he'd been with him for years. 

"Can I take you ice skating this weekend?" Bucky asked. 

"I've never been-" Steve began. 

"Perfect! I can teach you, it'll be fantastic doll!" Bucky said excitedly. 

"Doll? What are you from the 40's or something?" Steve chuckled but his blue eyes sparkled endearingly. 

"I've got an old soul, always have." Bucky remarked smirking. 

"Me too Buck, me too." Steve said before ordering another drink

Who knew that Bucky Barnes would meet the man of his dreams while bartending?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevie getting jealous is my literal whole life (;
> 
> Happy New Years!!! xoxo


End file.
